


Dares, Sass, and Candle Wax

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys play Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares, Sass, and Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> PEER PRESSURE! PEER PRESSURE! PEER PRESSURE!

You sat in the bunker library listening to the boys tell you about their most recent hunt. Apparently they had helped lift a curse off the son of Prometheus by killing Zeus, with the help of Artemis.  
"So she has us pinned against a wall, because Sammy was taunting her-"  
"Wait so how did you not like die," you interrupted, because Artemis should've killed them on the spot.  
"I was getting to that," Dean said, irritated, "anyways, Sam starts poking at her about banging Prometheus, and he told her that if she didn't do something, her dad would torture the kid too." Dean finished. He had the proud big brother look, but you couldn't believe this.  
"Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon and hunters," you asked.  
"What other Artemis is there," Sam said, confused.  
"YOU BET YOUR LIVES ON THE HUNCH THAT THE GODDESS OF FUCKING VIRGINS HAD A THING FOR PROMETHEUS! ARTEMIS SWORE TO BE A MAIDEN FOREVER! THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING YOU HAVE PROBABLY EVER DONE! DID YOU EVEN RESEARCH HER," you yelled at them.  
"I was right wasn't I? It sounds like your maiden goddess was a lying bitch," Sam shot back.  
"Don't get sassy with me Samantha! I will fight you," you said putting your hands on your hips.  
"You couldn't beat me short stack. What're you going to do? Kick me in the shin," Sam shot back. He stood up and walked towards you.  
"No, I was actually going to knee you in the crotch," you say, and he pauses. You laugh and walk away.  
****A Few Nights Later****

"Hey let's play truth or dare," you giggle, you were bored and wanted entertainment. Besides, Cas had shown up a few days ago, and you could have poked the tension with a stick.  
"I don't wanna," Sam whined.  
"That game's for girls," Dean complained.  
"I don't know how to play," Cas said.  
"Stop bitching and play with me. Everybody has till the count of three to sit in a circle, or you'll be sorry. One... Two... Thr- oh good you're all playing," you giggled when they all sat down. You had to explain the rules to Cas five times before he finally understood. Dean decided to make it more interesting by adding the rule that, if you didn't answer or do a dare you took a shot.  
"I'll go first, Dean truth or dare," you said.  
"Dare," he replied.  
"I dare you to dip your nose in candle wax," you laughed. He did and swore when it burned.  
"Sam truth or dare," he asked when he sat back down.  
"Truth," Sam said.  
"Sissy," you giggled.  
"Do you like anyone," Dean asked. Sam glared at him, and Dean smirked. Sam nodded. Ooh gossip!  
"Cas truth or dare," Sam asked.  
"Dare, because I am not a 'sissy'," Cas said.  
"I dare you to kiss Dean," Sam smirked.  
"YES MY OTP! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! PEER PRESSURE! PEER PRESSURE," you yelled. Cas shrugged and kissed him. He pulled back and Dean sat there for a second, before grabbing the angel and kissing him again. You screamed and ran around the bunker. Eventually you ran into a door and fell on your ass with a thud.  
"Are you okay {Y/N}," Sam called.  
"Yeah, I ran into a door," you said making your way back to the circle.  
"Dean, truth or dare," Cas asked.  
"Truth," Dean said.  
"Do you love me," the look on the angel's face was adorable. He looked down at the floor and glanced up at Dean hopefully.  
"Yes," Dean said, hugging Cas, "{Y/N}, truth or dare?" He had let Cas go, but still clung to his hand.  
"Dare! I am a warrior," you said.  
"I dare you to take your shirt off," he said. You shrugged your flannel shirt off, and were left sitting there in your tank top and shorts.  
"Sam, truth or dare," you asked.  
"Uh, um dare," he said. He refused to look at you, and it made you sad.  
"I dare you to call the person you like, and let me talk to them." Sam pulled out his phone and made the call. Your phone rang. You looked at him confused.  
"Yeah I like you," he said not looking at you. You kissed his cheek and winked at him.  
"See aren't we all glad we played this game," you laughed.


End file.
